


But You Promised

by tumcial4atp



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, English, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumcial4atp/pseuds/tumcial4atp
Summary: Off and Gun are aware that they have feelings for each other, but none of them are willing to take the risk. On their graduation day, they made a promise that may change their lives forever.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write here on AO3 and I update really slow since I also write social media AUs on twitter so please bear with me. Plus, my writing's a bit meh so read at your own risk I guess?

Starting today, Gun is unemployed, not because he was fire but his dad wants him to take a break. Ever since he graduated college, he has been working on his dad's company. He never took a day off and he works at home even during weekends. The only time he is not working is when he is sick which rarely happens. Every day his dad asks him to take a break because he does not really have to work daily since his dad still handles the company, and yesterday his dad totally lost his patience. He went to his son's office and told him to pack his things.

"Why?"

"You are going home."

"But I got a meeting at 3 PM.

"Starting tomorrow, you are not allowed to enter the company."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. You are working so hard."

"What's wrong with that? I'm doing it for the company."

"Son, we have employees plus I'm still here. You don't have to work your ass off. Let them do their jobs."

"But Dad --" before he can even say a word, his Dad opened the door. "You can now leave your office. Take this as a suspension. Your boss is suspending you from your work and you can only come back until I told you to do so."

"Well, I can work at home."

"No, I'm gonna ask the IT department to restrict you from accessing our documents."

"What am I gonna do at home?"

"You don't have to stay at home, you can go out and travel the world. Get yourself a lover. Give me a grandchild. Son, I'm getting old, I wanna play with your kids before I die."

"Dad stop it, no one's gonna give you a child and no one's gonna die. End of conversation."

"If you really want to end this conversation, then get out of this office and get a life."

Gun has been staring at emptiness since he got home yesterday. He doesn't know what to do. _What do people do when they are at home?_ He mentally asked himself, but he clearly forgot how to live like a normal person ever since he started to work. His dad is not pressuring him to handle their company, but it his him who is scared of disappointing him. He is scared that once he takes over the company, it will hit the rock bottom so as far as he could he's trying to learn about how to handle and run it smoothly.

He got up from his bed and walked down to his kitchen. He opened the fridge only to see bottles of water. _"Oh right, it's been a while since I went to the grocery."_ He usually eat at fine dine restaurants with his clients or he asks his secretary to buy him take aways that he usually eats in his office. He filled the electric kettle with water and let it heat up. He reached for his mug that he has not used for quite some time since he usually buys coffee from the coffee shop across their building. Gun smelled the coffee he made and took a sip; he ran to the sink and spit out the coffee on his mouth.

"That tasted so bad." He checked the coffee and sugar he used only to find out that he put a teaspoon of salt instead of sugar.

He turned on the television and he has been changing channels for the past 10 minutes. He tried to log in his Netflix account and browse for the series and movies he could watch but still nothing catches his attention. He turned off the television and reached for his iPad and read the news, but his interest only lasted for five minutes. He shouted in frustration and picked up his phone to dial his dad's number, but no one's answering.

"Dad, please. I'm gonna die out of boredom here. Let me work." He left a voice mail instead. His eyes were scanning the whole house, trying to find something he can do when he saw his old collection of PS4 games, but he doesn't know where to find his PS4.

He called the middle-aged woman who cleans his house every week and asked where she put his old game console. He went to one of his guest rooms that he turned to a stock room. Even though it's been a while since he entered this room, it isn't as dusty as he thought. The PS4 console was the first thing that caught his eyes and he was about to leave the room when he almost got tripped by a box sitting on the floor. He gently put down the console and opened the box, and he felt his heart beating really fast.

It was their box. Gun and Off's memory box. Off is Gun's college best friend, his brother, and maybe his first love...

> _Everyone was smiling from ear to ear wearing their graduation gowns and cap with diplomas on their hands. Finally, they have graduated from college. The sleepless nights where only coffee was their companion have been paid off. Gun was with some of his friends when they suddenly gave him a teasing smile that made him confused. He looked at the direction where his friends are looking, and there is his best friend standing behind him with a bouquet of baby's breath on his hands. He turned to his other friends, but they were gone already._
> 
> _"Hey." Gun shyly greeted Off who's also wearing a graduation gown and cap._
> 
> _"Congratulations on graduating with Latin honors." Off handed the bouquet to him and Gun felt his cheeks heat up. He is really sure that he is now blushing in front of his best friend. "Thank you. Congratulations on graduating too!" The two of them weren't from the same department - Gun's from the Communication Arts department while Off's from the Engineering department. How did they became best friends? Back when they were still freshmen, the two of them fought for the crown of who will be the face of the university, and they just clicked and become best friends, but the guy from the Medicine department named Arm brought home the bacon._
> 
> _They were just staring at each other while everyone's taking pictures and shedding some tears. "You wanna go for a walk? Maybe a last walk in this university before we really leave this place for good?" Off interrupted the silence and Gun just gave him a nod._
> 
> _They reached the Engineering building where Off spent most of his time when he's at the university. "This building knows all my hardships."_
> 
> _"If only the walls could talk, it will probably tell you "I'm proud of you of Off." Off just chuckled at the silly idea of his best friend. They passed through the cafe where they usually hangout when they have common free time. "I want an iced coffee, why is the cafe closed?" Gun asked._
> 
> _"Are you dumb or what? Today's the university's graduation day."_
> 
> _"Exactly. They should be open; those people are potential customers.” Gun said pertaining to the guests of the graduates. They kept on walking and walking until Gun realized something. "Hey, this is where we first met!" They are at the soccer field. This is where we were introduced!" Off gave him a nod while his eyes are scanning the place._
> 
> _"Yeah, this is where my life changed." Off said. Gun gave him a confused look. "What do you mean this place changed your life?"_
> 
> _"Well, meeting you was one of the best things that happened to me during college." Off locked his eyes at Gun who's also looking at him that made Gun shy. He was about to walk away but Off held his hand._
> 
> _"Gun, I know you're aware. We are both aware that our feelings toward each other are mutual, but I know you're scared to take risk, because I am scared too. I can't afford to lose you. Maybe this isn't our time yet. Maybe we should wait a little longer until we're both ready to take this into a different level."_
> 
> _"Will we ever be ready?" Gun looked away as he say those words._
> 
> _"Promise me that five years from now, if your feelings for me don't change nor waver, come back here, in this university field at the same exact spot where we are standing right now. Maybe by that time we're both ready."_
> 
> _"But do you promise that you won't forget about our deal?" Gun asked because he knows that Off often forgets thing, and this is something he should not forget about._
> 
> _"I promise I won't forget about it."_
> 
> _"Then I promise to come back here after five years."_

But that was the last time he talked to Off. He suddenly went missing. Right after the graduation, he never replied on his messages, he moved out of his condo. They lost communication. Even Off's college circles don't know where he had gone to. But Gun didn't lose hope. Five years after, as they have promised each other, Gun went there wearing his college uniform, at the same exact spot of the university field. He waited for five hours, but no Off showed up.

 _"You promised that you won't forget about our deal, so I guess you didn't show up because your feelings for me had changed."_ He said while looking at the picture of him and Off that taken during their graduation day where both of them are smiling from ear-to-ear.

Gun closed the box and carried the gaming console back to the living room, he played his favorite game, Call of Duty. He used to win all the time, but now he can't even win one game because his mind had been thinking of _him_ since he saw their memory box.


	2. Chapter 2

Gun only stopped from playing his PS4 when he heard his stomach rumble. _Oh right, I haven't had my breakfast._ He glanced at the clock above the television and it's already past 1:00 in the afternoon. He turned off his console and walked to the bathroom. He took a bath really quick and wore something casual. It's been a while since he wore an oversized shirt and shorts. Every day he wears formal clothes to work, and when he is at home which only happens at night because he has to sleep, he just wears his comfiest clothes.

He made a list of the things he'll buy at the supermarket, but when he got in there, the list didn’t even made it outside his pocket. He enjoyed checking the products on the racks, it’s been a while since he had done this. Most of the time, he’ll ask his house helper to buy him stuff or when he goes to the supermarket, he does not have enough time to roam around. He put many stuff on his cart that are not on his list, but he’ll be staying at home until his dad tells him to come back which he thinks not gonna happen anytime soon so he thinks it’s okay to have these things around on his house to fight boredom.

Gun was about to pay for the things on his cart when he walked by the baking section. _I think it’s time to have a new hobby._ The sales clerk helped him in choosing the equipment he should get and with the ingredients he would be needing to make a strawberry cheesecake. He actually thinks that he should choose for an easier recipe for a beginner like him, but he likes challenges so let it be.

He forgot that he haven’t eaten yet, and now he can’t go back inside the mall since he already put the groceries at his car’s compartment. So he decided to drive thru the nearest Burger King and got himself a four cheese whopper with bacon, large coke zero, nuggets and onion rings. He can’t believe he’s actually doing the things he can’t do when he was working.

The next day, he made himself another cup of coffee, this time he made sure that he put sugar and not salt. He had plan last night how he would spend his day, and the first thing on to-do-list is to rearrange his house. It looks so dull. He decided to move out of their own house when his Dad got remarried, not because he is not okay with his new family, but because it only makes him miss his mom whom he never met. She passed away giving birth to him. It has always been him and his Dad his whole life. His dad had been in a relationship with his step mom since he was in senior high school, but his step mom wanted him to graduate from college first before they get married. Her step sister was born when he was A month after Gun’s graduation, his Dad and step mom got married. He lived with them for a month, but it is not good for him. He felt grave envy to his step sister, but he doesn’t hate her. It’s just really difficult for him to see her having a complete and happy family. Even though she was not his dad’s biological daughter, he never treated her badly. They never made him feel like an outsider, but still Gun wishes that his mom is here. And there is one person who made him feel he got embraced his own mother.

> _”Mom! Dad! I’m home.” Off shouted as he entered their gate. Off invited Gun to have a dinner with his family since Gun told him that he misses Off’s mom cooking. The tall man usually brings food to university so Gun could have a taste of his mom’s cooking._
> 
> _“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Adulkittiporn.” Gun greeted his best friend’s parents who are at the living room watching the news._
> 
> _“Is he Gun?” Mrs. Adulkittiporn asked her son, and Off nodded as a response. His mom stood and walked to Gun’s direction. She opened her arms widely, and Gun gave Off a confused look. “Come here, Gun. I’ve been wanting to meet you. My son always talks about you.” Gun was embraced by Off’s mom, and that at moment, he felt like he was being hugged by his own mom. “You don’t have to be formal, just call us Mom and Dad. Treat us as your own parents.” Mrs. Adulkittiporn said, and Gun gave him a sweet smile and a nod._
> 
> _“You’re mom’s really nice.” Gun’s eyes were locked at Off’s mom, he’s been watching her since she hugged him. “You miss your mom?” Gun looked at him and smiled, but it didn’t reached his eyes. “I do. Don’t you think it’s funny that I miss my mom when in fact I never met her? I mean, she died while giving birth to me?"_
> 
> _“What do you mean? Of all the people you met in your life, she was the first one you get to know. You were inside her for nine months."_
> 
> _“But imagine if my mom gave me up instead?"_
> 
> _“Then I guess my life would not be this happy. You made it a lot brighter when I met you.” Silence reigned between them and they can only hear their heavy breathing. “Off, Gun! The food’s ready. Come here, let’s have a dinner.” Gun felt very welcomed by the Adulkittiporn’s. He never had a chance to dine with his new family - his dad and step mom since both of them had always been busy on their own business, while his step sister studies in a dorm school._

Gun suddenly found himself cooking seafood pasta which is his favorite dish of Mrs. Adulkittiporn. _I wonder how they have been._ He never tried again to find him when he didn’t show up at the university field three years ago. In short, he has not heard anything about him for eight years already. They graduated at the age of 21, and Gun thought that he can get married before he turns 30. But he’s turning 29 this year, and he had never dated anyone.

_I can’t believe I have been single my whole life. Am I that boring?_

He liked the seafood pasta he cooked, but it does not taste similar with Mrs. Adulkittiporn’s cooking.

* * *

For a week, Gun had been just playing either with his PS4 or his kitchen equipment, and it’s now tiring him. _I got too bored of these stuff so soon._ His phone rang, and the caller is his dad.

 _”Hey Dad! Finally you decided to contact me. Is my suspension now over?”_ He rolled his eyes when he mentioned the word suspension. “No son. You can’t enter this building without my permission."

“So why did you call?"

“Oh right! I just called to check on you, and you seem fine to me so I’m gonna end this call now. Bye.” He heard the call ended before he even could say anything. Gun opened his email, out of boredom, trying his luck if a work-related task email was sent to him, but there’s none. Instead, he received an email from his trusted airline. They have a seat sale. He opened the link indicated on the email, and what caught his attention was the advertisement about a private island rental. He checked it, and he was mesmerized by the scenery. He immediately called the contact person and asked for more details about the private island. He was so curious about it that he rented the island for a month without thinking twice.

_Dad wants me to have a break? Okay then._

Three days passed by really fast, and today is Gun’s trip to the private island. He thinks it is the perfect place to isolate himself from the world and work. He didn’t even bother telling his plans to his Dad, because he wants to surprise him. _This is what he wants me to do, so I’ll just enjoy it._ The plane landed at exactly 12 noon, and he still has to travel by land for another 20 minutes and another 20-minute boat ride to the island. Since he’d be staying there for a month, he brought a lot of stuff, he doesn’t think there would be department stores here where he can buy branded clothes and perfumes. He was struggling on carrying his things, but the people around him were nice enough to help and assist him.

He was welcomed by the caretaker whom he had been in contact with for the past three days. “Welcome to Vihokratana’s Private Island.” As you can see you we have to villas here, and you would be staying at the left villa. The villa on the right is personally owned by the Vihokratana’s and guests are prohibited on entering the right villa.” When they entered the villa, that’s when Gun realized he made the wrong decision, what is he even gonna do in a big villa when he is all by himself? He even think that his own house is too big for him, and now he rented a whole ass villa for himself.

“Would you be needing our assistance during your stay here?” The caretaker asked. “I think I would, I don’t think I can clean this whole villa alone.”

“No worries, Sir. We would come here once a week to ensure that you are enjoying your stay here. We would be cleaning the villa for you, sir. Also, if you need a cook, feel free to message me, and one of the Vihokratana’s cook will be here to help you.” They chitchat a little bit until the caretaker had to go since she has to take care of the properties of the Vihokratana’s.

Gun chose to stay at the bedroom upstairs that has a terrace and is facing the beach. He unpacked his clothes, changed into something more comfortable. He took a picture of himself and sent it to his Dad. A little later, his ringtone echoed in his room. He smiled upon seeing the caller’s name. “What’s up Dad?"

“Where are you?!"

“You told me to take a break."

“I did, but where on Earth are you?!"

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m still at the same country as you. I rented a private island. I’d be staying here for a month. I’d be turning off my company phone, but you know my personal number so call me there if necessary. I’d be isolating myself. Please take care of yourself, and tell mom and Pim to take care as well. I’d take Pim on a shopping once her semester is over and I’m back in the city. Okay now, bye! Take care of the company for me. Thanks Dad.” He dropped the call and immediately turned off his company phone.

 _ **"**_ ** _Okay, it’s time to live your life, Gun Atthaphan.”_ **He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gun woke up feeling really relaxed. He’s been in the private island for a day, but it’s already helping him to take all the stress out of his system. He made himself a simple breakfast, the caretaker filled the fridge for him before he arrived. He didn’t have to pay extra fees since it is part of the rental fee he paid for. After savoring his pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, he went back to his bed and changed to his swimming outfit.

He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed at his body build. Unlike other men, he is not buff and looking like a boulder, he is on the much softer side of masculinity. He laughed at himself when he tried to flex his non-existent muscles. ”I guess I gotta work on this during my break.” he said while tapping his arms. He grabbed his beach bag and threw his necessities inside. The moment he opened the villa’s door, he felt the fresh air kissing his face.

He ran to the shore barefooted, feeling the fine white sands tickle his feet. The sun is not as burning as it is in the city. His eyes are wandering around when he saw a group of people having a photoshoot on the other side of the island, near the villa on the right to be exact. According to the caretaker, this island is owned by the Vihokratana family, but this particular beach resort that Gun rented is owned by the son, Tay, but he only uses the villa on the right so he had the left villa open for rental. _"Maybe one of those people is Tay. He must have invited his friends."_

Upon the thought of the word _friends_ , he felt a little pain on his chest. Gun is not the type of person who makes friends, because he believes that people will just leave him hanging eventually, and he wasn’t wrong after all. Off was the very first person whom he considered as his friend, best friend, but it’s like his friendship ended the moment they graduated from college, and it made him promise himself that he won’t let anyone enter his life again.

Gun’s trail of thought was interrupted when he heard voices coming on his way. He looked at the group of people again only to see them walking to the shore. It was at that moment when he realized that they are really doing a photoshoot, but he thinks that it is not just an ordinary photoshoot for their IG feed. There were two people wearing white, one of them is a woman who has a shoulder length wavy hair and an angelic face, and the other is a man wearing a white aloha shirt with yellow and green details and white shorts, but he can’t see his face since the man’s facing his girlfriend or fiancee. " _Maybe, that’s Tay."_

 _"They look like a couple. They must be having a prenuptial photoshoot.”_ He thought. He was caught by the woman staring at them so he just gave her an awkward smile and looked away. “I should mind my own business.” He took his phone from his bag to make himself look like he was busy when he’s just actually texting his other number... " _This is the time I should be messaging my friends to help me get out of an awkward situation.”_

Gun put his phone back on his bag and stood up to go for a swim when the woman whom he thinks Tay’s girlfriend approached him. “Hi, I’m Mild!”

“Uhm hello, I’m Gun.” They shook hands and she heard Mild chuckle. “Uhm are you busy?” She asked. Gun politely shook his head and answer no. “Why did you ask? Can I help you with anything?” Mild looked back to her friends. “Uhm, my fiancé and I are having are prenuptial photoshoot and one of their staffs felt sick so ... we are wondering if we can ask for your help since they need one more person? I know you’re having a vacation here, and I’m really sorry for disturbing your stay here.”

“No, no, don’t worry, it’s okay, I have the whole month to spend here. And of course, I’m glad to help you.” Mild clapped in happiness and repetitively thank him. Gun picked up his bag and followed Mild. She introduced him to everyone except for her fiancé. _”_ Where is he? _”_ she asked the photographers. “He said he gotta use the comfort room.” The photographer gave Gun instructions. He’s job here is not as difficult as his job in the city. He just have to hold the disc reflector to give Mild and her fiancé a good lighting. Mild kept him company while waiting for the groom to be.

“So you’re here for a month?” Gun nodded. “My dad won’t let me go to work, he said I needed a break, but I really don’t. I enjoy what I am doing."

“Are you friends with Tawan?”

“Tawan? Sorry, but no.” He let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh he’s the owner of this beach resort, I thought you are one of his friends."

“Oh, is he Tay? I don’t personally know him. I just found their advertisement online, but the caretaker told me about him.” Mild has still something to say but their conversation was interrupted when someone shouted “Babe!” Gun followed the direction where Mild looked at... He saw a familiar face... A very familiar face... and he felt a very familiar feeling... pain... It’s him... His best friend... His first love... His first heart break... After eight long years, he finally found Off...

“Babe come here!” Mild shouted back. It seems like Off has not noticed him yet because his eyes are locked on Mild’s eyes. Gun was breathing heavily and he felt his hands gone cold. “Babe, this is Gun. I asked him a favor to help us with the photoshoot. Gun, this is Off, _my fiancé._ _”_ Gun calmed his down and summoned the son of a CEO in him. He tried to shrug off his thoughts and questions and offered his hand for a handshake. 

**_”Nice meeting you, Off.”_ **Gun said without stuttering. Off could not speak. His face gone pale. He is obviously in shock. Imagine seeing the man you have been hiding from for so long. It feels like he lost from a hide-and-seek game... “Babe, be nice!” Mild hissed.

“ ** _N--nice meeting you too... G-Gun.”_**


	4. Chapter 4

“Babe, should we invite him for dinner?” It’s almost dinner time and Off is cooking their dinner while Mild is preparing the table. Tomorrow is actually Off’s birthday, but since the photographers, who are also their friends, would be leaving tomorrow , they decided to have a small celebration. But Off didn’t respond and it seems like he is distracted. “Babe?” She walked toward him and gave him a back hug. Off jumped in surprised, but he obviously knows who it is. “Are you okay? You seem distracted.” she asked. Off turned off the stove and turned around, he’s now facing her fiancee. “Sorry, were you saying something?"

“I was asking you if we should invite him to dine with us?” Off has an idea whom she is talking about but he still asked her. “Who?"

“Gun, the guy who helped us with the photoshoot earlier.”

“Up to you, babe."

“But it’s your birthday celebration. So you get to decide.”

“It’s okay, besides we still can celebrate my birthday tomorrow, I mean just us two."

“Okay, go invite him now. I’m gonna finish preparing here."

“I can do that for you.” But Mild didn’t agree so Off had no choice but to talk to _him..._ He let out a deep breath and took all his courage to ring the doorbell. No one opened the door for him so he pressed the doorbell one more time, but still no one responded. He waited for another three minutes and when no one showed up, he decided to leave and return to their villa. What he doesn’t know is that Gun’s actually watching him walk away from his room.

“Where is he?” Mild asked when he saw Off entered the villa alone. “No one’s answering, maybe he’s asleep.” Mild called everyone and gathered in the dining area, they all wished Off a happy birthday and congratulated them for their engagement. Everyone was enjoying the dinner but the birthday celebrant. He doesn’t know what’s distracting him, is it seeing Gun after eight years? Is it the interaction he had with him earlier? Is it because Gun pretended he does not know him? Or is it the fact that he already knows _who_ is bothering but can’t accept it?

After dinner, Off left everyone in the villa and went for walk. Maybe he just needs fresh air to calm him down.

* * *

Gun shivered as the cold evening breeze embraced his little body. He was staring at the night sky, wondering why, of all the places where they could meet again, it has to be here. He rented this place because he wanted to seek peace of mind, but he only found another math problem to solve. Or maybe, he’s a problem that should be left unsolved?

“Shouldn’t you be inside resting? It’s too cold out here. You’re gonna catch a cold.” He heard a familiar voice which used to be like a music to his ears, but now he’d rather be deaf than to hear Off’s voice ever again. Gun didn’t budge from his place and just pretended he didn’t hear anything thinking that he’ll leave him alone. Few minutes later, Gun felt his nose runny and it didn’t took him to a while to sneeze, a sign that he’s really about to catch a cold.

“I hate how he knows me more than I know myself.” Gun said out loud, but he didn’t know that Off didn’t even move an inch from where he was standing earlier. In fact, he had been staring at him since he saw him sitting there. “Of course, I am your best friend.” Gun panicked and looked at him. Shocked was written in his face, but he was fast enough to pull a straight face to hide his surprise. Gun stood and was about to leave but Off asked something that made him stop from walking away...

“Am I still your best friend?” Gun looked at him with disbelief and scoffed, “I don’t know where you got the courage to ask me that. I’m sure you already know the answer, but in case you need to hear it from me for the sake of assurance, but I’m sorry, I no longer do friendships. Not after having a failed friendship with my very first best friend. Thanks to you. So if you may excuse me, I gotta go.” Off said something in return but it was not loud enough for Gun who is now walking back to his villa to hear it.

Even he’s feeling chilly, he took a bathe when he came back to his place to calm himself and washed away all the raging thoughts he has in mind.

“ _I thought eight years are long enough for me to forget about the pain he had given me. But I was wrong._ ”

* * *

The next morning, Gun asked for the caretaker’s help. He could not get up from his bed. He really caught a cold. “ _That guy jinxed me_.” He thought.

The caretaker made him a porridge, he asked for medicine, but everything on the medicine box were already expired, so the caretaker ran to the other villa hoping she had kept some in there. She rang the doorbell and Mild greeted her with a very sweet smile. “Good morning Ms. Mild, I hope I didn’t bother your slumber, but I came here to check something on the medicine box, may I come in?” Mild let her in and went back to the dining area where Off was having his morning coffee.

“What’s going on?” Off asked with his raspy morning voice.

“She said she needs to check the medicine box. Maybe she had to dispose the expired medicines and had them replaced later.” While they were having their breakfast, the caretaker hesitantly approached them. “Excuse me, Ma’am, Sir, but by any chance do you have medicine for flu?”

“We didn’t bring any. Why? Did you catch a flu?” Mild asked her worriedly, but the caretaker shook her head, “No, but the guest on the other villa caught a cold and he’s now running a fever, so he asked for flu medicine, but everything there got expired, while there’s nothing left in here. So I am thinking of going to the other island since the nearest pharmacy’s there, but I’m worried to leave him alone in that state.”

“It’s Gun who’s staying on Tay’s other villa, right? Don’t worry, we’ll look after him while you buy his medicine.” The caretaker was so hesitant to agree, because what if something happened to their guest while he’s under Mild and Off’s care, who would be held responsible? But Mild told her that they know him. She expressed her gratitude and left right away so she could come back as soon as possible, but Off ran after her.

“You’re going to the other island, right? Can you also buy the ingredients for seafood pasta?” He handed her money. “Okay, sir, noted.”

He ran back to the villa, thinking about how he warned Gun about catching a cold last night, but he was too stubborn to listen. He knows that Gun has a very weak immune system. He could not last in cold places for more than 30 minutes unless he really wanna be sick.

> _”Off, we’re engineering students, but why do you always carry several medicines on your bag?” One of his classmates asked._
> 
> _”It’s not for me, it’s for Gun. He easily gets sick so if ever he needs it, I have it.” His friends often question their friendship, but he just always shrug it off out of his system._
> 
> _Gun doesn’t like bringing a lot of stuff so he’d always reason out that he doesn’t need them, but at the end of the day he actually would. Aside from the medicine he has in his bag, he also have extra clothes on his car, because Gun needs it when he’s dripping with sweat, and a jacket that Gun needs on a daily basis because all his classes are located on cold classrooms, but he won’t bring his own because he claims it’s a hassle for him or that he always forgets to bring it, so Off would always let him borrow his jacket, because if not, Gun would definitely be sick the next day._

“Where are you going?” He asked his fiancee who’s about to leave the villa. “I’m gonna visit Gun, we can’t leave him alone when he’s sick."

“You can stay here, he’s sick, and we both know that you also have a weak immune system, I don’t want you to be sick too, so I’ll look after him instead. Stay here, and rest.” Mild didn’t argue with him because Off went the bathroom and took a shower right away.

Just like what he did last night, he rang the doorbell thrice, but no one opened the door for him so he tried to twist the door knob only to find out that it isn't locked.

Off’s very familiar with this villa because he often stays here whenever he wants to isolate himself from the people. Tay would always let him to come here without spending anything.

He checked every room upstairs but he cannot find Gun, the bathrooms are empty too. He went back on the living room, and there’s no trace of him as well. From the living room, he can see the kitchen and there’s no one in there, but he still went there to check. _He can’t leave the villa, he’s sick, and he got nowhere else to go._

“GUN!” Off’s eyes widen when he saw Gun was unconsciously lying on the floor behind the kitchen counter, no wonder why he can’t see him. Without any trouble, he carried him to the sofa in the living room. He can feel him burning while he’s in his arms. Off went to the bathroom to get a towel and soaked it on the cold water and used it to wipe Gun’s face and arms.

Gun was unconscious, but Off was sure that he heard him say “Mom.”


End file.
